Computerized testing involves presentation of test content to a test taker and gathering of responses to the test content from the test taker. The test content typically includes a series of test items that are presented to a test taker at a workstation. The test content is typically presented on a display device and the test taker is prompted to enter a response using a keyboard, mouse, touch-sensitive screen or other input device.
Computerized testing is a particularly advantageous tool in standardized testing. When administering a standardized test, it is desirable to attain uniformity of test presentation and testing environment among all test takers. Variations in environmental factors and test presentation may prejudice particular test takers and distort standardized test results. Therefore, consideration must be given to factors that generate variations in test item presentation.
Differences in computer system hardware can vary the appearance of test items presented to the test taker. Hardware factors include display screen resolution and display screen size. Variations may also arise when test content is presented in different operating system environments. A test taker working on a MACINTOSH® computer, for example, may be disadvantaged against a test taker working on a WINDOWS®-based machine. Because of variations in the operating software, a test designed for presentation in a WINDOWS® environment may appear differently and therefore be less readily comprehensible when presented on a MACINTOSH® machine.
Other software factors can generate variations in test item presentation. For example, window-scrolling variations may disadvantage test takers who must scroll up and/or down to comprehend and analyze test content. Misalignment of test content may also disadvantage particular test takers. For example, variations in text wrap-around behavior may disadvantage certain test takers who are presented with poorly organized or less readable text. Improved methods of uniformly presenting computerized test content are needed.